


Science Versus Magic

by Merfilly



Series: Drizzt Through the Stargate [4]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guen still confuses Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Versus Magic

Daniel and Sam both blinked in a disconcerted fashion as Guenhwyvar appeared and the statuette vanished.

"Still do not see how that is possible," Daniel muttered.

"And yet you tell me that the stone ring takes us not just from one realm to another, but to entire worlds in distant places under other stars," Drizzt said. "How is it so different, when my friend is merely using the statuette as a beacon to this plane from her own?" As he spoke, the drow was stroking the cat that outmassed him significantly.

"We're still wrapping our heads around 'magic'," Sam pointed out.

"As I must understand that 'science' is not merely a gnomish invention, prone to explosions," Drizzt agreed.

"I do believe science has its own explosive capability on a regular basis," Teal'c said, even as he reached out to run a hand over the astral panther's fur. Drizzt met the Jaffa's eyes and smiled.

"Point taken, both cases," Daniel said, shaking his head at them all. He'd died and come back but there was nothing in what little he could remember that suggested Drizzt and Guenhwyvar should even be real.

"Even the Ancients didn't know everything," Sam told him quietly.


End file.
